Carrier to Carrier
++ Repair Bay ++ Barricade is busy checking over the list of fights to take place in the next round of matches. He's alone at the moment, Garboil and Howlback indulging in their own amusements elsewhere. He's needed time to think, and the pile of empty engex containers near him indicates he's needed time to drink as well. He's presently sobered up. Soundwave appears in the Medbay, looking for Hook. He's looking for help in possibly reformatting Rumble (and perhaps Frenzy) into a cassette. It seems his family may be getting larger soon. Hook isn't in at the moment; nope, right now it's just 'Cade. "Y'need somethin'?" he asks in his usual gruff manner. Short and to the point, no fluff, no frills. That's Barricade. Soundwave stops and looks over at the other carrier. "I seek reformating equipment. One of the former Miners who comes here may soon be joining my team." Barricade looks up. If he had an eyebrow to raise he would; he looks over curiously. "Oh? Which one? I'll make sure Hook gets the message." Soundwave subconsciously places a hand on his chest, as if measuring room there somehow. He's thinking about the new charges he might have responsibility for soon. "Rumble. Poosibly Frenzy. They have been here for some time, fighting and helping out. They were there with Megatron during his mining days. Loyal Decepticons through and through." Soundwave subconsciously places a hand on his chest, as if measuring room there somehow. He's thinking about the new charges he might have responsibility for soon. "Rumble. Poosibly Frenzy. They have been here for some time, fighting and helping out. They were there with Megatron during his mining days. Loyal Decepticons through and through." This catches his interest; Barricade looks up. "I wasn't aware you were a carrier. I suppose it makes sense; Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak follow you, but I assumed they were your allies, not your dockmates." Soundwave tilts his head at Barricade. "They are both. They are my friends first and foremost, who helped me when I was.... struggling. They then reformated themselves in order to fit and better work with me when I was ..."taken in" by Senator Ratbat." Barricade offers a faint smile. "You gotta good spark, Soundwave. I can see why Megatron trusts you as much as he does. Usually people treat minicons like they're garbage." He waits to see if Soundwave asks him about his own feelings. If Soundwave is reading any emotions, he will be able to sense Barricade's anticipation, interest and approval. Soundwave is indeed making a brief mental sweep of the other carrier. It's almost auto-pilot for him to do, anyway. Sensing those feelings, he continues. And yes, the subject of minicons is one near and dear to Soundwave's spark. "I have... noticed. You feel... differently, then?" "Not at all. Garboil and Howlback have been my partners for some time. I'd tear a fragger's struts out if they hurt my deployers. Slag, even if they threatened them." Case in point: Whirl. "It's nice to see another carrier around, besides Blackout, I mean. Y' get weird looks from other bots that don't have that kinda capacity," Barricade muses. Soundwave nods. He understands this mech, then. The outlier steps a little closer, coming to sit down not too far away from Barricade. "It is a pleasure, then. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage: they are the same to me. I will never stand by and allow them to come to harm. Your experiences: shared. Most do not understand my relationship with them. They think they are my "minions"... or worse, my pets. They do not understand the close relationship that we share- how well we work together. I take it you are the same?" "Yeah. When they're with me, I'm stronger, an it don't help that I'm an old guard dog at spark. Once someone's a part of my team or my life, I'd tear down the world t' keep 'em safe," Barricade admits, at ease with Soundwave. THoughts of Shiftlock are crossing his mind, along with deep longing, worry, and pain. Soundwave tilts his head. Barricade's words and thoughts are not gelling with the notice he left on the Decepticon airwaves. The notice where he told the other Decepticons he didn't care what happened to Shiftlock, but to make sure she's "gunmetal gray" after they're done- should she ever come back here. But should he let the other carrier know that he *knows* that? He offers a statement, an unasked question, instead. "...Unless... they betray you." "It takes a lot to betray me," Barricade says, staring at the wall for a moment. "Prowl? He betrayed me. The Senate? They betrayed me. Ain't met anyone else that did." He's so earnest at the moment that he's not keeping up his usual emotional defenses. Soundwave asks quietly, "What about Shiftlock?" That makes his whole body stiffen and his wheelarches rise. Considering that Soundwave has a contract to kill her, well.... he'd better come clean. "She didn't betray me," he relents, weary and saddened. "But she can't stay here. You an' I know what Megatron intends to do t' the Senate. You an' I know it's war. That little girl is too sweet-sparked t' be a killer." He's thankful no one else is in the room as he spills his guts. "You've seen the light go out of a mech's eyes when they make that first kill. It -changes- them. I... I didn't want to see it go outta hers." Barricade hangs his head. "Protect an' serve. That's what I was built t' do, and that's what I intend t' do. I wanna protect the weak and the innocent from bein' run down by slagheaps like Proteus and Sentinel." "But what kinda cop would I be, Soundwave, if I corrupted the innocent with violence and death? What kinda world would I be buildin'? Me? I can take it. I can take on that evil and suffer through it for the sake of the innocent. Her? ... I had to push her out for her own good." Well, at least now his words match his thoughts. Soundwave considers this. Hmmm. "When I saw that order from you, I thought that she had betrayed Megatron. And that would make my order from Ratbat much easier to follow." He shifts his gaze to stare at some medical equipment on a nearby table. "It appears nothing is ever... "easy", however, is it?" Soundwave turns to look at Barricade, red visor and faceplate not giving any emotions away. "That is... much more understandable to me. You knew her best. If she was not capable of withstanding what will come, then... she should not be here. However, I fear that she will not escape violence and death. Even if she does not bring it upon the world, the world may bring it upon her. Her, her friends- and everyone else on Cybertron. Not if it *is* War that we face." "An' that's why I was willin' to leave her in Whirl's claws," Barricade nods with finality. "He'll be rough on her. Life will be rough on her - but not enough t' kill her or break her. She'll get tough, and more importantly, she'll realize that her actions have consequences. Bein' kicked out is the discipline she needs t' make her think before she does anything stupid again." 'Cade looks at the list of names. "If she stayed here with that attitude of hers - gettin' into the berth with anyone that asks? Slag, think of the mechs that come here, Soundwave. Imagine if someone like Motormaster or Overlord got ahold of her. They'd eat her alive." Soundwave's visor flickers a little. Barricade is correct- and yet, even HE has no idea. The outlier has met Overlord and Motormaster, seen a glimpse INSIDE their minds... and he quickly pulled away. There were depths of depravity there that surprised him, even with all the minds he's already brushed up against. "Y-yes. I.... understand." He shakes his head slightly. "Then I hope that... for your sake... and hers... that she learns, and no one goes looking for her." Including himself. "It is difficult sometimes... doing the right thing. Sacrifices must be made. I believe more sacrifices must be made, ultimately, before this is all said and done. Including consorting with mechs like... the two you mentioned. But I believe those are some of the sarcrifices we must make in order to achieve our goals- and ultimately make Cybertron the peaceful and prosperous planet it should be." "That's why I'm settlin' in t' do the hard work," Barricade confesses. "I'm pushin' out the softhearted mechs and femmes that come here like this is some kinda fun club or hobby, an' I'm preparin' t' hold even the worst of this lot to a set of standards. There has to be SOME order and rule of law, even in a revolution, or you aren't fixin' society. You're just burnin' the world down around ya." Soundwave nods. "I do not want the world to... burn. Some here do, but Megatron doesn't. This is not a hobby, either. People should be here because they want to follow Megatron's way. As long as people follow him- stay true to his teachings, then they should not lose their own way." He looks to Barricade. "People like you will help. Keep the order and keep us on our true path. Megatron's mandate. I... see a brotherhood- a sisterhood. Where we all work together for our mutual benefit- regardless of caste, function, or size." "There is a brotherhood like that between cops. We -have- to be a family t' trust each other in times of danger and stress. We have t' be able t' rely on each other, with our very lives, t' be able to do what we have to do when it comes to protecting those who need it most," Barricade agrees. Even if he hides it under layers of gruff, frightening behavior, it's a carefully controlled act to hide his true intentions. Equality, freedom and peace are in his spark. Soundwave should be able to see this clear as glass. "Some of these guys are just here t' hurt others..." He looks Soundwave straight in the visor. "I think you get it. Some of us are gonna have to trust each other like brothers t' keep the monsters in their place." Soundwave does see it. The more he talks to Barricade, the more he senses a kindred spark. The outlier returns the other mech's direct gaze and nods slowly. "Affirmative. We shall be the ones to guide others- to keep the way clear and true. I... can tell you mean what you say. I believe you. I..." He pauses, scanning the room, but there is no one to eavesdrop. If Barricade doesn't know this, he might well soon learn, anyway. "I have a ...gift. I can... sense other's intents. Their emotions. It is one way I can be useful to Megatron and the Decepticon cause. I know when someone is lying. And we need the true believers- mechs like you." Barricade nods, understanding. "We're gonna have to be the steel rod holdin' up the banner. Megatron's strong, devoted, charismatic, visionary, but he's still just -one mech- against the whole world. I used t' bodyguard for government officials, elites, scientists. I know how to protect someone, an' there will be times he'll need it. Maybe not physically... but someone's gotta be lookin' out for his best interests. Slaggers like Starscream an' Swindle'd just stab him in the back t' get what he has." Soundwave swells with just a little pride, caught up in patriotic fervor. "Agreed. Megatron is... like no one I have ever met. I've seen into his mind, too. He let me. And he *means* what he says. It is all true. But you are correct... he will need people who understand *loyalty* and order to help him on his path. I know Starscream, too. You are correct. He is selfish and covets power. But he has uses. They all... have uses. And we shall make sure they do not overstep their bounds. We shall make sure they keep the way, and follow the order." He leans back then just a little, resting an arm on the side of the table. "You have skills in keeping mechs in line. I have skills in...listening. I can tell you when... someone is getting out of hand. At risk of losing their way." "I may not have your gift, but I have intuition. I can usually smell when someone's rotten an' I can look at someone and read 'em down t' their core," Barricade states, setting down his datapad. "But I'll make you a deal: You sense when someone's gettin' outta line? Find me cracks in their personality - their weak points - an' I'll put the fear o' Primus into 'em." Soundwave smiles softly... not that Barricade can tell under his faceplate. This sounds good to him. Of course, Barricade may not know just how WELL Soundwave can TRULY read a mech "down to their core"- and then some- ... but he may learn someday. If they spend any time working together he probably will. And this mech sounds like just the kind of Decepticon he'd like to be working with. "Agreed. There are no secrets... not when I am around, and on the job." And the thing is- Soundwave is *always* on the job. "I just hope you got tight lips, Soundwave," Barricade sighs as he leans against the wall and shutters his optics. "'Cause you probably already know how lonely I think this is gonna get, an' that's the last thing I need gettin' around." Soundwave's small smile remains. It's possible there's a slight trace of humor in that monotonous, yet harmonic voice. "My lips... are sealed." He explains further, however. "I listen to everything, Barricade. I take in vast amounts of information about many things. Many people. I know secrets... but I am also a secret-keeper. I realize I have a special gift. I also realize my gift would not be tolerated should I go around abusing it. I use it for Megatron and the Decepticon cause- and for that alone." Of course, there might have been once or twice that Soundwave used information for his own benefit, but... well, that was SO he could continue benefiting the Decepticon cause, naturally. "You keep my secrets, I'll keep yours. I have a feelin' we're gonna be workin' together for a good long while," Barricade chuckles. Soundwave nods. "Indeed. It shall be a pleasure working with a fellow patriot- and carrier." He seems a litrle amused. "Perhaps we can help each other with dockmates. We have a unique function- and responsibility for others." "If somethin' ever happens t' you, SOundwave, I'll look after the welfare of your deployers, all right?" Barricade offers. Soundwave nods. "I offer the same to you, as well." "I'll go find Hook an' see if he can fill your request," Barricade says with a genuine smile. He seems relieved and consoled by all this. "I'll send him in."